To Love An Uchiha
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: He was the most cocky, overly confident,dominate bastard she'd ever meet ... and I loved him for that. H. Lulu was captain of the ANBU team. When it was reported to her that Uchiha Madara was still alive, she instantly catches him. But, she finds a particular liking in the Uchiha. So much, that she decides to let him live for the time being. Perhaps...something will happen?


**_He was the most cocky, overly confident,dominate bastard she'd ever meet ... and I loved him for that. H. Lulu was captain of the ANBU team. When it was reported to her that Uchiha Madara was still alive, she instantly catches him. But, she finds a particular liking in the Uchiha. So much, that she decides to let him live for the time being. Perhaps...something will happen._**

* * *

"Alright, next?" Murmured the violet eyed woman as she went over the paper work with her co-worker. Sighing, Sabrina mutters unintelligent words underneath as she notices the bored expression on her best friend's face. Closing the book causing Lulu to jump slightly and blink up at her surprised.

"Lulu, if you're not going to take this seriously..." Sabrina frowns slightly as she adressed her friend.

Rolling her eyes, Lulu leans back in her chair and stared the other woman down. "Ah, honestly, Bri." She began as the teal eyed woman stood and crosses her arms. Tapping her foot with an arched brow, Lulu continues. "I don't need you to be worrying about me. I'm a grown woman for crying out loud. "

Blinking at her, Sabrina shook her head and hums lightly. "Tch, that's why I'm worried." She mutters with a sigh. "I'm leaving now and...I just..." Exhaling, she thought of ways to express her words to succeed at not setting her temper off. "I don't want you to be alone and...you know...go crazy."

"Oh?" This causes the young woman to chuckle at her friend's wording. "I think we both already know I'm crazy."

"You know what I mean."

Glancing down at the book, Lulu lightly gazes her hand over the cover.

'MOST WANTED'

A small smirk appears on her face before looking up at Sabrina. "You should have more faith in me, Bri.I mean, you've known me for years now, no?"

"That's the point." She spoke with a bite. "I know exactly how you are." Taking a peek over at the clock, she pursed her lips and sighs. Running her fingers through her hair, she looks at the captain of the ANBU Black Ops. "It seems I have to go..."

Poking out her lips, she grins. "Shoo! Shoo to your panda!" Screeched Lulu as she referred to the current Kazekage of the sand, Gaara.

Ignoring the blush on her cheeks, Sabrina rolls her eyes and remained with crossed arms. "Hush...I'll try to visit as much as possible." Turning her back, she added over her shoulder as she began to walk. "Don't kill anyone."

Waving her off, Lulu opens the book and tells her, "I'll try..." hearing the door shut with a soft click, she was left alone, studying her book. A sigh escaped her lips as she flipped through the pages before landing on a particular troublemaker to the nation.

Uchiha Madara.

Narrowing her eyes, she analyzed the picture of the male Uchiha and rubbed her lips together in a thin line. Reading known information that was written down, she rests her chin on her fist.

The Uchiha had managed to escape the war, slipping through the nations hands like liquid. Turns out, he wasn't the only opposing threat to them when Ōtsutsuki Kaguya had made a stunning appearance. Or so they say.

Madara's death could be confirmed by team seven, but reports are sent to her saying they saw the certain Uchiha. She didn't know how he lived or why he hadn't started anything yet, but Lulu was on her way to finding out.

Tapping the book, a smirk played ber lips as she grinned. "Uchiha Madara...you're mine."

* * *

 _ **EPPP! Did ya like? Hmmm? Hopefully yes, because this story is on my**_ ** _Wattpad: XxShhImBatmanXx Yes, i know my name is awesome! So, anyway, this OC is mine and so is Madara Uchiha...I wish he did at least. Okay, I`ll stop rambling on and just see ya after. The story link is in my profile and make sure to leave a comment and vote for it nya~_**


End file.
